1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid motion lamp, particularly to one that has a LED bulb projecting lights and an isolated cement resistor to produce heat, forming the structure of a liquid motion lamp with isolated heating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid motion lamps can cause the flowing of a first liquid substance inside by the heat produced by bulbs thereof; a second substance in the first liquid substance is therefore flowing as well. Besides, the random flowing and the lights projected from the bulbs create a splendid and magnificent visual effect. A liquid motion lamp has at least one bulb to provide the heat energy for the liquid and substances inside to flow around. However, the temperature of the bulb would rise increasingly with long-term usage. This may cause serious damages and harm to the users, and there is a problem of expenditure of bulbs as well. Such structure has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,156.
Liquid motion lamps have been a favorite choice for decorative fittings. Recently, operators started to put light bulbs on the lamps to expand a lighting function, and such application has grown favorable among the consumers. Nevertheless, the heat energy produced by the LED bulb is not enough to cause the flowing of the liquids in the liquid motion lamp. On the other hand, nowadays there are glitters put inside the liquid motion lamp together with the liquids to increase the visual effects. However, the glitters are prone to fade due to long-term soaking in high temperature and collision in the liquids; the ultraviolet lights emitted from a conventional light bulb would also cause the fading of the glitters and the visual effects lacks of richness either.
Therefore, the inventor has strived to achieve vivid visual effects with longer durability of the LED bulb in a liquid motion lamp. Moreover, a liquid motion lamp combined with lighting function would be a major breakthrough in the industry as well